


Worship

by Ninjapirate101



Series: SPN100 Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN100 Challenge, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: SPN100 challenge: Eye. They say 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Sam knows this all too well.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN100 Challenge over at Fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings/Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Slight Wincest.

**Worship**

Sam knew he was hooked. He had been ever since they were kids. He didn't know what started it and figured it was just warped older brother worship. As time flew by, everything changed, except one. Dean.

Sam had always known his brother was strong and had a huge heart underneath all that gruff, but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were full of passion, even when life got him down. And when Dean looked at him, he had to stop from shivering. Dean had such beautiful green eyes.

"Let's go Sammy."

He would follow Dean anywhere.


End file.
